


Deck The Halls

by Mamogirl



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamogirl/pseuds/Mamogirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When I saw you</i><br/>I fell in love<br/>And you smiled<br/>Because you knew
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck The Halls

“Ecco le sue due cioccolate calde.”  
“Con mashmallows?” Domandò il cliente, allungando sul bancone i soldi delle consumazioni e aspettando di poter prendere le due tazze calde.  
“Con mashmallows.” Assicurò il venditore, controllando velocemente le banconote prima di frugare nelle tasche per recuperare le monete di resto.  
“Tenga pure il resto. – Disse il ragazzo biondo, sorridendo all’uomo mentre il calore ormai scottante delle tazze incominciava a farsi strada all’interno delle articolazioni ormai congelate dal freddo. – Buone feste!”  
L’augurio in risposta del venditore si perse fra le note di una canzone natalizia che incominciò a risuonare da una macchina ferma al semaforo, rimanendo poi imbavagliato nelle urla e schiamazzi dei bambini che correvano e si rincorrevano in una battaglia a palle di neve. Il parco brulicava di gente e di atmosfera natalizia, accaldata da quell’accenno di bianco che aveva spruzzato erba, sentieri e alberi durante la notte. Sin dalla mattina il cielo era sempre rimasto un’enorme tavolozza di un grigio perlato, neanche puntellato da punti bianchi di soffici nuvole: era il cielo della neve, il cielo che si stava preparando per far lasciare volar via fiocchi ghiacciati invece che gocce d’acqua cristallina. E quella neve si poteva sentire nell’aria, una volta addestrato l’olfatto a scansare via l’odore di cioccolato e di dolciumi che si alzava dalle bancarelle addobbate ai margini dei marciapiedi.  
Era inizio dicembre, mancavano ancora troppi giorni alle feste natalizie eppure la città già si stava vestendo di rosso e di oro, di festoni blu allungati sulle vetrine e di campanelli a tema alle porte. Le passeggiate e le più comuni mansioni quotidiane erano accompagnate da canzoncine che partivano dal classico Jingle Bells e finivano per lasciarsi convincere dall’ultima hit natalizia di qualsiasi cantate fosse ora in cima alle classifiche.  
Con un sorriso, Nick ringraziò l’automobilista che gli aveva permesso di attraversare la strada e di raggiungere Brian, fermo davanti a una vetrina che scintillava con luci e addobbi. A pochi passi da lui, rimanendo all’ombra e lontano dal proprio riflesso nel vetro, Nick rimase qualche secondo a osservare il ragazzo, anzi l’uomo, con cui ormai condivideva qualsiasi cosa da due anni a quella parte. Guardandolo ora, guardandolo lì in un ambiente che non aveva niente di sfavillante se non le luci delle insegne, Brian sembrava quasi un ragazzino fin troppo estasiato ed entusiasta per l’inizio del periodo natalizio: le mani appoggiate contro il vetro, la punta del naso che ormai aveva lasciato la sua impronta insieme allo sbuffo del respiro che si cristallizzava ogni qualvolta entrava in contatto con l’aria gelata. I tratti migliori, i tratti ancora capaci di fargli battere più velocemente il cuore o di avvolgerlo in una nuvola di calore che poco o niente aveva a che fare con le bevande che ancora stringeva nelle dita, erano però quel sorriso che finalmente era tornato a brillare senza ombre o preoccupazioni, illuminato da due occhi azzurri che avevano perso i segni neri di fin troppe notti trascorse insonni.  
Era finalmente così bello poter rivedere il vero Brian, l’anima di cui Nick si era innamorato al primo sguardo ma che aveva dovuto attendere anni e anni prima di poter comprendere fino in fondo quanto gli fosse entrato dentro e si fosse intrecciato attorno al suo stesso essere. Non c’erano più le occhiaie a ricordar loro quante preoccupazioni o paure stessero tessendo la loro rete attorno a Brian; non c’erano più quelle guance scavate e quell’espressione di chi sa e si vede riflesso come schiacciato da un peso e tormentato da un fantasma. Lo spettro, fino a qualche mese prima, era stata quella dannata e bastarda malattia che per anni aveva fatto il bello e cattivo tempo con la sua voce ma che ora, oh finalmente, era stata combattuta e sconfitta fino a prova contraria.  
Quella volta era differente.  
Già prima, già altre volte avevano sfiorato e toccato la promessa di essersi lasciato tutte alle spalle ma esse si erano rivelate essere solamente delle chimere. E a ogni illusione infranta, un pezzo di Brian si era irreparabilmente incrinato, portando quasi a essere esaurita una fede che mai prima di allora era stata sul punto di crollare.  
Ecco perché quell’anno Natale sarebbe stato differente. Più bello. Più felice. E la prova era in quel viso che si mostrava radioso mentre, lentamente, assaporava la cioccolata calda come solo un bambino avrebbe potuto fare.  
“Ti ricordi la prima volta che ci siamo visti?”  
Brian soffiò sulla superficie della sua cioccolata, naso e guance di un colorito che diventava sempre più rosso.  
“Come potrei? Non smetti mai di prendermi in giro per come ero vestito!”  
“Beh, la camicia a quadri era proprio quello che mi aspettavo da un campagnolo...”  
“E omettiamo sempre il dettaglio che era Kevin a vivere fra i boschi e non io.”  
“Comunque... – Nick riprese a parlare, anche se gli angoli delle labbra erano ancora curvati in un ultimo eco di risata. - ... quella prima volta. Sì, credo che sia proprio in quel primo guardo che mi sono innamorato follemente di te. Anche se ancora non sapevo che cosa fosse l’amore, anche se ancora dubitavo che quel sentimento potesse entrare nella mia vita e renderla migliore. E tu... ricordo che mi hai sorriso come se già avessi capito. Come se già avessi saputo che cosa il futuro ci avrebbe riservato.”  
Brian appoggiò la tazza sulla prima superficie che intravide, lasciandosi avvolgere per qualche secondo dall’aria fredda prima di cingere le braccia attorno alla vita di Nick. Era sempre e sarebbe sempre stato strano dover alzare il viso per poter osservare e parlare con il compagno nonostante amasse, seppur non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, il fatto che egli fosse più alto di lui: perché quella differenza di centimetri si era rivelata essere il perfetto rifugio in cui rinchiudersi e nascondersi quando tutto attorno a lui sembrava fosse intenzionato a colpirlo e distruggerlo.  
Un altro, forse il primo, motivo per cui erano stati fatti e destinati per stare insieme.  
“Sapevo che saremmo diventati importanti l’uno per l’altro. Sapevo, già in quel primo sorriso, di aver trovato un compagno, anche se ancora non sapevo in che cosa saresti stato il mio partner. Amico? Collega? Conoscente? Non lo sapevo, non potevo saperlo ma di una cosa ero certo ed era che saresti comunque stato sempre presente nella mia vita. Quello che abbiamo ora è qualcosa che non avrei mai potuto lontanamente immaginare.”  
Nick abbassò la testa, in modo da poter sfiorare la punta del naso di Brian e poter appoggiare le labbra sopra le sue. Sapevano di cioccolato. Sapevano di quella dolcezza fin troppo zuccherosa dei mashmellows, con una punta di vaniglia, menta e fragola e quel retrogusto amaro del cioccolato fondente.  
Sapevano di Brian.  
“Nemmeno io. Già desiderare di averti sempre nella mia vita, Brian, era chiedere troppo. Quello che abbiamo creato in questi ultimi anni, la nostra vita e la nostra famiglia, è il sogno più bello che si sia mai realizzato.”  
Brian non rispose, non almeno a parole: lasciò alle sue labbra il compito di trasformare le parole in frasi e sentimenti che solamente loro potevano trasmettere e far comprendere. Erano parole di dolcezza, tocchi che narravano una sorta di ringraziamento per tutti quei mesi in cui lui non era stato perfetto; settimane in cui aveva avuto bisogno di nascondersi e di una dose maggiore di amore e di supporto e giorni in cui la mera presenza di Nick era stata l’unica boccata di aria e di felicità in tutto quel nero.  
Sempre in punta di piedi, Brian sfiorò per un’ultima volta le labbra di Nick prima di scostare un ciuffo biondo che aveva fatto capolino dal cappello di lana che indossava.  
“Andiamo a finire di decorare l’albero?”  
“Non vuoi comprare nessun nuovo addobbo?”  
Brian scosse la testa, facendo scivolare la mano in quella di Nick.  
“Credo che Baylee abbia fatto qualche decorazione a scuola...”  
“Allora non possiamo esimerci dal mettere in mostra il talento di casa.”  
“Decisamente no. E sai che cosa non dobbiamo dimenticarci di appendere?”  
“Che cosa?”  
“Il vischio, ovviamente.”  
La risata di Nick si unì alle note delle melodie natalizie, scavalcando gli auguri e gli incontri di gente che si fermava per il marciapiedi. Con una mossa inaspettata, Nick prese Brian e lo fece quasi volteggiare attorno a lui prima di stringerlo contro il petto e schioccare un dolce ma appassionato bacio sulla sua bocca.  
“E questo a che cosa servirebbe?” Domandò Brian, incapace di nascondere la risata e il luccichio di innamorato negli occhi.  
“A fare le prove, ovviamente.”


End file.
